


And together they were.

by callmeollie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dresses, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, as in they didnt ask each other before starting, listen i thought it would be funny to draw crowley in a dress and now we are here, there is one slight non consential kiss but it turns out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeollie/pseuds/callmeollie
Summary: Aziraphale calls up Crowley for the first time in 2 weeks after the apocalypse, to be together again. Crowley decides to have a little fun with this.(or, Crowley decides to surprise Aziraphale with an outfit and Azira loves it)





	And together they were.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy!! first fanfic for good omens from me, nice. anyhow!! at the end I'll include the drawing I made- though I should say that I made it purely as a way to show my headcannon, so it's not as put together as most of my drawings are. Anyhow!! This is shorter than I usually make most fics, but I hope you like this regardless!!

It was a couple weeks after the apocalypse, and Crowley had actually spent most of it curled up in his room. Of course, sometimes he would go and water his plants (ALL his plants- Adam made all of them come back), but otherwise, there was no need for him to go out. He wasn’t depressed, per say, but simply didn’t know what to do. 

Aziraphale, as far as he knew, was pretty busy again. Everyone apparently had decided after the apocalypse that they needed to read as much as possible, so he was getting more traction at his bookstore. Of course, Crowley was happy that Aziraphale was selling more books - Aziraphale did seem much happier doing such - but it still didn’t help him realize how lonely he was. 

So it certainly surprised Crowley when Aziraphale called him. 

 

“Crowley! Hey! How are you?” Aziraphale exclaimed on the other side of the phone.   
“Oh, I-I’m good angel. You?” Crowley responded, sounding sorta groggy. 

“I’m doing splendid. Listen, Crowley,” A pause. “It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, you know?”   
“Yeah, I suppose it has.”

“So! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?”   


  
Crowley paused for a minute. Did he? It had been a bit since he’d actually gone out into the world, and who knows if he even had any clothes cleaned. He thought a little bit, before realizing the one thing that would be clean, and smirked a little.   


  
“Yeah, I can do tonight. The Ritz, as always?”   
“Y-Yes, of course!”   
“Alright. See you there, angel.”    
  


And with that, Crowley’s plan was in action. 

He started out with getting all ready, making sure he at least looked presentable before putting on his outfit. It didn’t take long before he was ready, and he looked at the outfit in question. Crowley had never actually worn this in public, but rather kept it, to wear if he was ever bored. It was usually in the back of his closet, and he never really looked at it, but tonight, it was going to make him shine. 

The outfit in question was a black dress, around the same shade as his sunglasses, with only one sleeve on his right shoulder. It had a slight glimmer and sparkle to it, and stuck to his body a little with not much room to do any fancy turns in. He also decided to wear some slightly tall black boots with it, and a sparkly black purse to pay the bills. Crowley also, in his infinite wisdom, put on some wine red lipstick, just to put the look together. Before he knew it, it was time to go, and he was ready for sure. 

\----------

Aziraphale was becoming slightly impatient, even though he shouldn’t be. After all, he had gotten here early in his excitement. He’d been wanting to see Crowley for the past two weeks, but with the bookstore becoming busy, he never really got the chance. 

His back was turned away from the entrance when Crowley came in. 

“Hey, angel.”   
“Oh! Hey Crow-”   
  
Aziraphale finally turned around to see Crowley. His hair was done perfectly, the boots making him a little taller (though he really didn’t need to be, seeing as Crowley was already a little bit taller than him), and the  _ dress. _

 

The  _ dress. _

 

It was everything. 

 

Aziraphale didn’t even notice he was staring for so long until Crowley started leading Aziraphale to their table. He looked amazing in the dress, the dress hugging his sides and not going too far down his legs. When they finally got to their table, Aziraphale didn’t know what to say.   
  
“Speechless, angel?” Crowley purred, smirking and Aziraphale, which only got him a nod in response. 

Crowley seemed fine with Aziraphale being all red and speechless, until it had been a bit of time.   


  
“Hey, Aziraphale..”   
“Y-yes?” Azira said, finally talking.   
“You alright? I mean, I know this outfit is a lot, but..”   
“Nono! I’m alright!” He replied, mumbling the next part. “I just think I might be in love with you”   
“‘Xcuse me?”

 

“Nothing!” Azira said quickly, looking down as the waiter came and gave Aziraphale his food. 

 

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence as Azira finished his food, Crowley paid, and they both walked out. Even though Crowley had driven there, he insisted to walk Azira back to the bookstore, just to talk more. 

The air was slightly uncomfortable, with the elephant in the room getting bigger and bigger. The night, however, was fairly cool. Cool enough that you could still say its cool while wearing a short sleeved shirt and not need a jacket. The stars - or what you could see of them - twinkled above. They both stopped in front of the bookstore, and turned to each other.   
  
“Crowley, listen, I-”   
  
Aziraphale was cut off by Crowley gently putting his lips on Aziraphale’s lips, making him shocked for a little before kissing back. After pulling away, they both looked at each other, and went inside together.

 

And together, after 6,000 years, they were.

* * *

 

 

 

and above is the drawing!! have a great day everyone!! <3


End file.
